


Special Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Special Holiday

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Lavish  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/No warnings  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Special Holiday

~

Ron never thought he’d holiday like this.

The previous day was a blur. Their wedding, the international Floo... and now they were seated in a posh restaurant, staring at unrecognizable food.

He looked at Harry. “Yours good?” he asked.

“Actually, your mum’s cooking’s better,” Harry replied.

Ron grinned. “Wanna go back? Mum’d let us stay with them.”

Harry sighed. “I wanted our honeymoon to be special.”

Ron clasped Harry’s hand. “Wherever you are is special,” he whispered.

That night, back at the Burrow, ensconced in bed together, Ron remembered the smile that Harry’d lavished on him and he smiled, too.

~


End file.
